The 100 une seconde chance
by joanie-Bellarke
Summary: Pour la premiere fois depuis 97 ans 100 prisonniers mineurs sont envoyés sur terre pour savoir si la planete Terre est denouveau habitable parmi les 100 exilés, il y a Clarke, la brillante adolescente, fille de l'officier médical en chef de l'Arche ; le duo Bellamy et Octavia, que la fraternité a toujours poussé à enfreindre les règles, jasper et monty ami depuis toujours et autres


Je me réveille dans une navette, j'essaye de me rappeler tous ce qui sais passer plus tôt dans la journée quand soudin les souvenirs me revienne, 2 gardes sont venu me chercher dans ma cellule, j'ai frappée les gardes et je me suis sauvée quand j'ai croisé ma mère elle m'a dit que tous les 100 prisonniers descendaient sur terre et que la terre étais de nouveau habitable. Je regarde à ma gauche et vois wells. Il vient pour me dire quelque chose mais je lui fait non de la tête. Je tourne la tête vers la droite et vois plusieurs personne attachés et 2 personnes détachés flottant dans la navette. Je viens pour parler quand la télévison s'ouvrit instantanément. Le chancelier Jaha se tient assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté de l'écran.

Chancelier Jaha : prisonniers de l'arche veuillez m'écouter on vous a offert une seconde chance en vous envoyant sur terre pour votre survie mais aussi pour la notre. Vous êtes là seul chance de l'humanité, on ignore ce qui vous attends mais on vous a envoyé vous parce-qu'en raison de vos crime que vous avez commis on nous donne le droit de vous sacrifiez. La navette va se déposer sur le Mont-Weather à cette endroit vous allez trouver des kits de survis et assez de nourriture pour subvenir au besoin de 200 personnes pendant 2 années consicutive. Je vous souhaite bon cour...

La télévision se ferme subitement. On a perdu la communication. La navette se mis à bouger de chaque côté et un gros coup se fit sentir. Les 2 personnes qui setais détachés revole sur le mur. Je me dépêche à me détacher et je me précipite vers eux. Je mets ma main dans leurs coup et essaye de sentir leur pouls mais je sens aucun battement.

\- Ils sont morts ? Demande un prisonniers ?

-Oui ! Répondis-je.

J'entendis les clics de ceinture, je me retourne et tout le monde se détache et se ruaient vers la sortie. Je descendis au premiers étage et vois un garçons habiller en garde, il voulait ouvrir la porte. Pourquoi nous avoir envoyé un garde ?

\- On peut pas ouvrir la porte, l'air peut être toxique et ont mourraient tous. Répondis-je en regardant le garde.

\- J'écoute pas les ordres d'une princesse privilégié. Dis le gars habiller en garde.

\- Tu vas tous nous tuer si tu ouvres la porte et ne m'appelle plus jamais princesse. Dis-je en colère.

\- Clarke c'est bien toi ? Lance une fille .

Je me retourne et vois Octavia Blake, ma meilleure amie. On sait connue en prison et on est toute suite devenue amie. Elle était enfermée à côté de moi mais quand les gardes on vus qu'on se parlait tout le temps et qu'on devenait amie, ils ont changée Octavia de cellule. Octavia a les cheveux brun avec les yeux bleus. Elle cours vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Octavia ? Demande le garçons habiller en garde !

O se retourne et regarde l'homme quand des larmes lui coule des yeux.

\- Bellamy sais toi ? Dit-elle en le regardant.

Elle cours et saute dans ses bras. J'ai déjà attendu ce nom, si je me rappel bien c'est son frère.

\- Je pensais jamais te revoir. Dit-elle souriante. Tu peux pas savoir comment tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi O, tu m'as tant manqué.

\- Avez-vous fini ? Demande un des 100. Nous on veut juste sortir.

\- Tu permets sa fait super longtemps que j'ai pas vu ma soeur alors tu vas la fermé. Répond Bellamy hors de lui.

\- Personne à de soeur sur l'Arche. Répondis un autre des 100.

J'attends plein de " regarder c'est la fille qui vivais sous un plancher ". Je vois Octavia foncer vers un des prisonniers mais je la retient.

\- O laisse faire le monde ... commencais-je.

\- Hey O tu veux pas leurs donner ca comme premiere image de toi donne leurs l'image d'être là première humaine à poser le pied sur terre depuis des années. Me coupa Bellamy.

Elle sourit à son frère. Bellamy ouvrent les portes de la navette et O arrete un instant et saute la marche tous en regardant partout.

\- ON EST DE RETOUR PÉTASSE ! cria-t-elle a plein poumon.

Tout le monde descend de la navette en criant de joie. Je suis le monde et regarde partout quand Bellamy vien me rejoindre.

\- Tu vois princesse tu es pas morte. Me dis Bellamy avec un immense sourire.

\- Non mais on aurait très bien pu  
Mourir et je t'ai demandé de ne plus m'appeler princesse.

\- Ok princesse. Me dit Bellamy avec son grand sourire.

Ce mec me gonfle vraiment, s'il m'appele encore une fois princesse je crois que je vais le gifler. Je vois O venir par ici. Merci ma sauveuse !

\- Hey clarke si on allait visiter le coin ? Demande Octavia toute joyeuse.

\- Non Octavia j'aime mieux que tu restes au camp c'est peut-être dangereux. Répondit bellamy méfiant.

\- On est afin sur terre, si tu penses que je vais rester là à rien faire grand frère, tu te trompe. Tu as plus à me protéger Bell ! Alors Clarke tu viens ?

\- Oui on part dans 2 minutes. Dis-je en prenant la carte que le chancelier Jaha nous a mis dans la navette.

Je regarde la carte quand je me rends contre qu'ils nous ont envoyés à mauvaise place. On est à 39 km du Mont Weather. Je me retourne vers o et son frère.

\- Ils nous ont envoyés au mauvais endroit. On est a 39km du Mont Weather. Si on y va pas, on va mourir de faim.

\- On va y aller moi et toi ! S'exclame Octavia.

\- Il est hors de question que vous y allez que tout les deux. Je viens avec vous. Grogne Bellamy.

\- On vas jamais être assez de trois !

Octavia se retourne et prend deux mecs.

\- Maintenant on est 5.

\- Je viens avec vous ! Dis wells en s'approchant

\- Sûrement pas. Je veux pas de toi avec nous. Dis je en colère.

\- Clarke ...

\- J'ai dis non points bar ! Coupais-je wells

Je tourne le dos à wells et sort du camp. Les autres me suive.

Nous partons tous les 5 pour le Mont Weather.


End file.
